


The Best Things to Ever Grace London

by Lost_DeadBoi



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I swear there is a plot, Interracial Relationship, Killing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Romance, Stealing, Trans Male Character, about a year later, basically ned and jacob become parents, but better safe than sorry, dont teach your children to steal shit, jacob frye is a fucking softy, jacob struggling with his sexuality, m/m - Freeform, ned and jacob will eventually fuck, partners in crime to lovers, time appropriate homophobia, we go down like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_DeadBoi/pseuds/Lost_DeadBoi
Summary: “I’m Amelia, and this is George, my little brother,” she spoke quite boldly for her small size as she gestured to the boy standing behind her, “and I have a request for the two of you.”She proceeded to take out a handful of coins from her dress pocket, and held them out for Jacob and Ned to take.Amelia looked up at them with hopeful dark eyes that shined with innocence. “Can you please get rid of our uncle? He hurts me and my brothers lots, and we want him to go away please.” Her voice was quiet when she spoke, unlike before.ORThe story of how a Master Assassin and a Thief King adopted three children while also falling in love. Hopefully London can survive Jacob and Ned raising children.
Relationships: Evie Frye/Henry Green | Jayadeep Mir, Jacob Frye/Ned Wynert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. An Unusual Request

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those ideas that I got while I was in a weird clarity where it's like I'm high, but I'm not. Anyway the most random ideas come to me during this time, but this one felt like it could turn into something decent, so here. Enjoy my non beta read seriously treated crack.

It was a normal day in London for Sir Jacob Frye and Ned Wynert, one of his close associates. It was the usual fighting of what was left of the Blighters, hijacking cargo, blowing up smuggled products, and finally ending the day at one of Topping’s fight clubs to make some bets and win some cash.

Unbeknownst to Jacob and Ned, they were about to be offered a deal that was fairly unusual to the two of them. 

“Punch ‘em in the throat!” Ned yelled out to the current underdog of the night.

Jacob smiled at Ned’s enthusiasm before taking a large gulp of beer. He threw an arm around Ned, “Wynert, ol’ boy, you enjoying the show?”

Ned gave him a look. “Of course I am! With all the shit that’s been happening, I needed this. A good fight to get the adrenaline pumping,” Ned grinned before yelling out to the fight once more. 

Things were going pretty well for the underdog, and by the end of the fight he was able to leave with the winning cash from the fights before.

It was dark out when Ned and Jacob left the arena of the club. The stars were starting to shine, and the lights of Westminster were giving off a peaceful glow.

“Alright, Wynert, where to now?” Jacob questioned, pocketing his winnings from the bets he made. 

“I’m off to my apartment, and you are not coming with me, Fyre,” Ned pointed at Jacob sternly. 

The Brit held up his hands defensively, smirking slightly, “Wouldn’t dream of it, Wynert. Besides knowing you, you would probably shoot me in the foot before I can even get near you.”

“True.”

The two men were about to leave their separate ways when there was a tug at both of their coats.

“Are you two the men who get rid of the people who wear red?” A quiet voice asked.

Ned and Jacob looked down to see a little girl with long messy brown hair in ragged clothes holding onto the end of their coats, and behind her a smaller boy with shaggy brown hair who was staring at them with dark empty eyes.

“Umm… Yes, we are, and who might you be, dear?” Jacob asked kneeling down to be eye level with her. Ned stood next to him, arms crossed and a neutral expression upon his face.

“I’m Amelia, and this is George, my little brother,” she spoke quite boldly for her small size as she gestured to the boy standing behind her, “and I have a request for the two of you.”

She proceeded to take out a handful of coins from her dress pocket, and held them out for Jacob and Ned to take.

Amelia looked up at them with hopeful dark eyes that shined with innocence. “Can you please get rid of our uncle? He hurts me and my brothers lots, and we want him to go away please.” Her voice was quiet when she spoke, unlike before.

George wrapped his arms around his sister, and hid his face from Jacob and Ned’s vision.

The assassin and the thief king looked at each other, and at that exact moment they knew they thought the same thing.

Ned kneeled down next to Jacob, and gently pushed Amelia’s hands back toward her. “Keep your money,” Ned told her softly in a voice that Jacob had never heard before from the American. “For you and your brothers we’ll do this for free.”

Amelia’s eyes began to well with tears, but before she could say anything, George had let go of her, buried his face in Ned’s shoulder, and wrapped his arms around the American’s neck.

“Thank you misters! Thank you so much!” He sobbed happily, as Ned rubbed his back soothingly.

“You’re very welcome little guy,” Ned smiled, and looked at Jacob. He motioned his head to Amelia who was still standing in front of them as a way to get Jacob to hug her.

Amelia was staring at them; the tears in her eyes were threatening to fall, but before they could Jacob stood up, picked her up, and held her in his arms.

“Now, dear, you mentioned something about brothers? As in more than one?” Jacob asked as he wiped her cheeks from her now fallen tears. 

Amelia nodded, “Yes. Yes, we have another brother. He’s the oldest out of the three of us.”

By now George’s sobs had turned into quiet hiccups, “Thomas. His name is Thomas, and he told us to find you two. He said that he would keep our uncle busy while we looked for you.”

Jacob’s eyes widened in shock. “You mean to tell me that your older brother is with your uncle right now?” The assassin asked worriedly.

Both Amelia and George nodded before their eyes also widened in realization.

The thief king stood up with George in his arms. “Frye, give Amelia to me. We’ll find a carriage, then we’ll go rescue their brother,” Ned commanded the assassin, as they made their way to the main street.

Once they made it to the main street, Jacob found a carriage, and held the door open for Ned to get in with Amelia and George in his arms. Ned shut the door, then he got Amelia and George settled.

Jacob got onto the driver's seat, and grabbed the reins. “Go!” He yelled to the horse as he whipped the reins.

“Ned, ask ‘em where they live!” Jacob called out to Ned loudly, so he could hear him over the galloping of the horse.

Ned turned to Amelia. “Amelia, do you know which borough you live in?” Ned asked her.

She nodded, “We live in the south end of Whitechapel, closest to the border between Whitechapel and the City of London.”

“Frye?” Ned questioned Jacob to hear if he heard what she said.

“South end of Whitechapel! Got it!” Jacob yelled back to Ned.

The ride from Westminster to Whitechapel did not take as long as it usually would, but Jacob still had to be weary of how he was driving considering he had three passengers, two of which were children who both looked under the age ten.

The carriage came to a sudden stop, and the door opened.

“Alright, which one’s yours?” Jacob gestured to the block of houses in Whitechapel.

Amelia pointed to the house a few buildings away. “That one! The one with the lights on on the third floor!”

Jacob nodded, a determined look on his face as he put his hood up, and ran the direction of where Amelia pointed.

She was about to follow him when Ned’s arms caught her. “Woah, woah! It’s too dangerous for you to follow him. You’ll be staying with me. We’ll wait for him, alright?” Ned told her as he placed her back in the carriage with George.

Once Jacob reached the house, he looked up at the third floor. He presumed that was where Thomas was with his uncle. Instead of going to the roof, Jacob decided that he would make his way up from the first floor. If he played his cards right, he could get the jump on the uncle.

Jacob climbed through the window of the first floor, and landed quietly in the house. There was nothing special about it. It was just like all the other houses in Whitechapel: empty.

“Stupid boy! Where are they?” An angry voice shouted from a few floors above him.

Okay, screw trying to get the jump, Jacob thought before he began running up the stairs, until he stopped at a locked door on the third floor.

“I won’t tell you! I’m trying to keep ‘em safe!” A determined voice shouted back. 

There was a loud smack, and a thud before Jacob kicked the door open.

“Okay, fucker, I deal with a shit ton of horrible people, but you’re one of the worst!” Jacob roared as a decked, who he presumed was the uncle, in the jaw. The man went down, and Jacob bashed his head against the floor to make sure that he would not be getting up anytime soon.

“You’re the guy I sent Amelia and Georgie after!”

Jacob turned to see a boy who looked about eleven with short brown hair and dark eyes. Freckles lightly dusted his cheeks, one of which was slightly red from when he must have been slapped.

“Thomas, I’m guessing?” Jacob asked, slowly approached the boy.

“Yes, I’m Thomas. Are my siblings with you? Are they okay?” Thomas began to ask questions about his siblings at rapid fire speed as he stood up walking up to the assassin.

Jacob placed a hand on Thomas’ shoulder. “Woah, calm down. They’re fine. They’re both in a carriage a few houses down with one of my associates.”

“Thank you,” Thomas wrapped his arms around Jacob as he began to sob.

“It was my pleasure, but now I need you to go down and find the carriage. Once you reach the front of the house, take a right until you see a man wearing all black with a hat on. That’s my associate,” Jacob instructed Thomas as he gave the boy a handkerchief to dry his tears. 

“What about you?” Thomas asked, wiping his tears away.

The assassin glanced down at the unconscious man on the ground. “I’ve got some business to take care of. After I’m done, I’ll go back to the carriage. Make sure you tell my associate that I will arrive shortly after I take care of this business.” Jacob led Thomas down the stairs and out the door.

Once the young boy was out of eyesight, Jacob ran up the stairs and back into the room where the man lay. The assassin kneeled next to the uncle, and he positioned his hidden blade at the man's throat.

The man began to open his eyes.

“Rot in hell, fucker,” the assassin growled before releasing the blade into the man’s throat.

The man’s eyes widened in shock. He began to spit out blood before his body went limp, and his eyes became empty.

The assassin retracted the blade back, and, without looking back, walked out of the house and to the carriage.

“Jacob!”

Jacob snapped out of his neutral state once he heard Ned’s voice call out to him.

“Job’s done. Let’s get outta here,” Jacob tossed an arm around Ned before he got onto the driver’s seat. Ned opened the door of the carriage and sat down. 

Almost immediately after sitting down, George sat on Ned’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Amelia took the seat on the right of Ned, while Thomas sat to the left. All three of them looked about ready to knock out for the night.

Ned checked his pocket watch to the best of his ability with George sleeping on his lap.

9:00

No wonder they are so tired, Ned thought.

As George wrapped his arms tighter around his neck, Ned tensed up, not used to being around children. Much less children who were relaxed around him. Looking down at the peacefully sleeping children, Ned thought that it might be quite interesting to get to know these children more, and that he could maybe get used to them.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

Getting the children onto the train was surprisingly easy, until Evie and Henry saw Ned and Jacob carrying three children and placing them onto the bed carefully.

“Jacob Frye, what in the world are you doing with those children?” Evie snapped at her younger brother quietly so as to not wake the children. She had no clue what kind of mess Jacob and Ned had gotten themselves into, but she knew that she was going to have to help them. Her arms were crossed and her glare was digging into Jacob’s skull. Jacob and Ned were standing in front of the bed, smiling guiltily as they both gave a small shrug. Henry was standing a little ways away from the group. He knew his fiancée, and he also knew when to leave her and Jacob be when shit was about to go down.

“Well, you see Evie, we rescued them,” Jacob explained simply. Evie’s angered face turned into one of confusion. 

“What do you mean ‘rescued?’” 

Ned took a seat at the edge of the bed. “Amelia and George, the girl and the smaller one, came to Jacob and I outside one of Topping’s fight clubs. They asked us if we could kill their uncle because he was abusive towards them. We accepted, then we went to Whitechapel to take care of the bastard-”

“Actually, I took care of the bastard. You stayed by the carriage with Amelia and George,” Jacob cut off Ned. The American gave Jacob a pointed look before continuing. 

“After, Jacob got back to the carriage we came here. End of story,” Ned finished explaining.

Jacob saw that Evie had her “thinking face on.” Her eyebrows scrunched together softly while she pinched her bottom lip gently. Her eyes seemed to turn into a darker shade of blue as they darted around the floor quickly. After a minute of silence Henry spoke up.

“What do we plan on doing with them?”

Jacob, Evie, and Ned stared at him before Jacob broke the silence. “We could raise them.”

Ned was the first one to react. “What the fuck, Frye?” The American yelled, standing up from the bed. It was a surprise to the other three that the children did not wake up or even stir, but that just showed how tired they were. “Raise three children? With what the four of us do for a living? You are an assassin and you run London’s most dangerous gang!” Ned pointed a finger at Jacob before gesturing to Evie and Henry. “And you two are also assassins! And me!” Ned gestured to himself as he started to pace the compartment. “I am a thief! A fucking thief! I steal shit, and holy shit, I kill people also!” 

Jacob did the first thing that came to his mind. He walked up to Ned and wrapped his arms around Ned’s body. “Ned, calm down. It was just a suggestion, but I have a good feeling about this. Why don’t we just give it a shot?” Jacob’s voice was calm, and both Evie and Henry were shocked by Jacob’s actions. They were even more shocked by the fact that Ned did not try to do anything to stop him. The American almost immediately relaxed in Jacob’s arms. He let his shoulders drop, and he leaned his head against Jacob’s chest. Ned did not know why he felt so relaxed with Jacob. Maybe it was the scent of gunpowder and alcohol. Maybe it was the comforting aura that Jacob was giving off. With all the shit that they go through, it was really difficult to find some sort of method to relax without becoming addicted to smoking or drinking. Ned had no clue what it was, but he was okay with this relaxing feeling Jacob gave him.

The only sound that could be heard was the train on the rails as it kept moving from borough to borough. Evie and Henry left the compartment to grab some drinks, and to also give the other some privacy, as they could see that this was something that the two of them needed to talk about. Jacob was still holding Ned in his arms. After a few minutes, Ned finally spoke up. “Alright. Let’s do it. Let’s give this raising children thing a shot,” Ned smiled at Jacob and broke away from his grasp to sit back on the edge of the bed. Jacob smiled as he watched Ned move a stray piece of hair from Thomas' eyes. 

Jacob took a seat across from Ned on the other side of the bed. Ned was still looking at the children, and he had this aura about him that made Jacob smile without even realizing. “Ned, why don’t we get a place together, so we can raise these guys,” Jacob’s words seemed to tumble from his mouth before he even realized what he was saying.

“What?” Ned looked both shocked and confused. “Get a place together? Are you serious, Frye?”

Jacob nodded, “Yeah. We can’t raise these guys on a train. They need a place they can call home, so why not? Besides you said, we should give it a shot. This is us taking a shot,” Jacob spoke gently as he reached over and placed his hand on Ned’s shoulder.

Ned’s dark brown eyes bore into Jacob’s mix of hazel and green eyes. The Brit could see that Ned’s eyes were calculating, and Jacob felt like he was looking into his very soul. Jacob felt like he could actually see gears turning. It felt like an eternity before Ned answered.

“If we’re getting a place, I’m picking, and I get to have the master bedroom.”

Jacob had an amused smile on his face. “Whatever you say, Wynert, but just as long as I get to have the next largest room.” The two of them broke into soft laughter just as Evie and Henry walked back into the compartment holding drinks.

“So, have the two of you decided on a plan yet?” Henry asked as he handed Ned a glass gin. Evie handed her brother his own glass before she took a seat on her favourite chair.

Ned nodded as he downed the gin. “Me and Jacob have decided to find a place for us to live with the children. He said it would be better for them to live in an actual house rather than live on a train.”

For the rest of the night, the four of them talked. It was not until Thomas, Amelia, and George started to wake did they cease their conversation. All three of them looked at the other four people in the compartment. 

Evie walked up to them and smiled lovingly. “G’morning, I’m your Aunt Evie.”

George grinned, “Hi, Aunt Evie! I’m George, and I like your hair!” 

Ned and Jacob smiled at each other. This was definitely going to be an interesting adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like adding this cuz for some reason it makes me feel closer to you guys the reader. The little thing that Evie does when she's thinking, her thinking face as I dubbed it, is something that I actually and while I was trying to figure out what to put for that part I was doing. Then I thought, hey maybe I should have Evie do that. Sorry that this is so random, I just felt like adding it for y'all to know.


	3. Out of The Train, and Into a House

“Westminster?” Jacob asked Ned as he held Amelia’s hand while walking the streets of The Strand. Thomas was walking in between him and Ned as said man was carrying George.

“No, it’s too close to the Queen. I don’t want to risk my operations getting fucked because some guard saw me,” Ned’s voice sounded tense and a little annoyed. The group had been walking around the borough trying to decide on where to find a house. 

So far, it has been difficult. Ned wanted a place that would be close to his base of operations. Jacob wanted a place that did not bring some unpleasant memories. They both wanted a place that would have some decent safety. Westminster was out, too many guards and officers. Lambeth and The Strand were also out, Lambeth Asylum give Jacob a bad feeling (“My feelings are not stupid, Wynert! Trust me on this. There is something about that asylum that gives me a bad feeling. I don’t want to be near it, and I certainly don’t want the children near it!”), and The Strand was too close to a certain music hall. Whitechapel was never an option. That left the City of London and Southwark. 

“Okay, fine. What about Southwark? It’s close to your base of operations,” Jacob suggested.

“No. It’s too close to my main base. There’s a reason why my current apartment is in The Strand, Frye,” Ned hissed at the Brit.

Thomas began sensing the tension building between Ned and Jacob. “How about we eat some lunch? If I’m correct, it’s almost noon,” Thomas noted.

Ned nodded, “Alright, sound good.”

“I know a nice cafe over by the train station in the City of London,” Jacob suggested.

The group began to walk in the direction of the cafe in silence. George and Amelia fell asleep in Ned and Jacob’s arms, and by the time they got to the cafe the two of them had awakened. They sat at a corner table. Ned and Jacob sat at the ends. Thomas sat next to Jacob, while Amelia sat next to Ned. George was seated in the very middle of the group. Jacob ordered two coffees for himself and Ned along with a pot of Earl Grey tea. Ned ordered a plate of crumpets with blackberry jam.

“Did you find a place yet?” Amelia was the first one to break the silence when their food and drinks came to the table.

Ned sighed, “No we haven’t yet, sweetheart, but we will find a place before today ends.” Ned held out his hand to Amelia and stuck out his pinky finger. “This is called a pinky swear. It’s one of the most powerful promises in the whole world,” Ned explained to three children, who gave the American all their attention as if the words coming out of Ned's mouth were like the word of a god.

Jacob chuckled lightly seeing this. This moment that he was living right now was something he never thought that he would have had with his line of work. He knew that having a family was possible, his father and mother were able to have him and Evie. Jacob just never thought that he would never get a chance like this in his life. These children may not be his by blood, but they were his and Ned’s children now. And Ned.

Jacob watched as Ned took Amelia’s hand and told her to stick her pinky finger out. Jacob never thought he would have seen the American this soft, but he liked it. It gave him this happy feeling in his chest. 

“You link your pinky fingers together like this,” Ned curled his pinky around Amelia’s. “I, Ned, promise you, Amelia, that we will have a place to call home before the day ends,” he promised. 

Amelia broke the link and hugged Ned tightly. “Thanks,” her voice was soft and sweet. She let go of Ned and began to eat. 

The five of them ate in a peaceful silence. After they finished eating, they paid for their food and left. Out on the streets once again looking for the perfect place to call home. They were walking through one of the parks, Thomas, Amelia, and George were walking slightly ahead of Ned and Jacob, when Jacob’s eyes lit up.

“Here.” 

Ned looked at him, confused. “What?”

“Here. We could find a place here in the City of London,” Jacob exclaimed loudly; some passersby turned their heads toward Jacob. Jacob ignored them and threw an arm around Ned’s shoulder. “Think about it, Ned. This place is perfect. It’s not too far from your base, but it’s also far enough so Blighters can’t follow. This is also one of the safest boroughs in the city,” Jacob explained confidently.

Ned grinned up at Jacob. “You know, Jacob, you have an excellent point, and I know the perfect place.”

The door in front of them flew open. 

“Ned!” A cheerful blonde threw her arms around the American, who hugged back.

“It’s good to see you again, Lizzie. How’ve you and Katherine been?” Ned asked as Lizzie let him, Jacob, and the children into her flat.

“Oh, we’ve been good, but you know how it is. We’re leaving for the States this weekend, so it’s been a little bit hectic,” she spoke quickly as she ran around the room putting things into trunks and suitcases. 

Another woman walked into the room. Her brown eyes were calculating as they scanned the room until they landed on Ned.

“Wasn’t expecting to see you until the boat was leaving,” she was surprised, but she walked up to Ned and hugged him. “What brings you and your friends by?” She asked as she broke the hug.

“Hi, Katherine,” Ned greeted. He turned to gesture to Jacob and the children. “This is Jacob Frye, and these are our adopted children.”

Lizzie dropped the book she was carrying, then in less than a second she was hugging Jacob and the children. “Children! When did you have children, Ned? You should have told us. I thought we were friends,” she crossed her arms and gave Ned a small pout. Kathrine put her arm around Lizzie and kissed her cheek which made the pout vanish like magic.

Ned laughed. “No, no, it’s not like that. Jacob is my friend and business associate.” Jacob gave a small wave. Ned gestured to each of the children. “This Thomas, Amelia, and George,” he introduced. The children waved to the ladies, who waved back. Ned rubbed the back of his neck. He took a deep breath. “I know that this is a lot to ask, but since you’re leaving for the States, I was hoping to buy the place from you guys,” he explained. 

Katherine smiled, “No need to buy, Ned. You’ve already helped so much by getting us tickets and having a place for us to stay in America. With everything you’ve done for Lizzie and I we are forever in your debt.”

Lizzie grinned and took Ned’s hand into hers. “If it weren’t for you, Katherine and I…” She trailed off, her voice began to grow sad and her smile fell. She cleared her throat, “Well, you know, and if it weren’t for you, Katherine and I wouldn’t be together. So like she said, no need buy, Ned.”

The American smiled and pulled both women into a hug. “Thank you.” He pulled away from them and turned to Amelia. “I told you we’d find a place to call home before today ends.” Amelia grinned and hugged Ned. He gave her head a small pat. Ned turned back to Lizzie and Katherine. “So you think we could help you guys pack?”

By the next week, Ned, Jacob, Thomas, Amelia, and George were sitting in the living room of the flat. Ned turned to Jacob. “You were right, Frye. This place is perfect.”


End file.
